There has been disclosed an inkjet recording apparatus for performing printing by ejecting ink, as an example of inkjet printers. The related-art inkjet recording apparatus has ink tanks connected to an inkjet head. The ink tanks have ink replenishment inlets for replenishing with ink. It is possible to supplying ink into the ink tanks through the ink supply inlets.
In the related-art inkjet recording apparatus, when replenishing ink through an ink replenishment inlet, a user may pour ink having physical properties different from those of ink contained in the corresponding ink tank, by mistake. When such a mistake occurs, in the ink tank, the ink having different physical properties intermixes. Therefore, the ink may flocculate. When the ink flocculate, it may become impossible to eject the ink.
Even in the case of adopting a configuration in which ink is supplied from ink cartridges, not from ink tanks having ink replenishment inlets, when a user replace an ink cartridge, when the user installs an ink cartridge containing ink having physical properties different from those of ink contained in the ink cartridge having been used until then, by mistake, a problem as described above may occur.
Especially, in the case where the user cannot manage data which is the source of print data, even though discharge of the flocculated ink or the like is performed such that printing becomes possible, it is impossible to perform re-printing on the basis of the corresponding print data.